He don't love you or dose he?
by Lisa Maire
Summary: Songfic, NeilAndreaSmithy, Neil and Andrea have gone there seprate ways but, Neil realizes he can't stand to see her with Smithy he takes drastic action


**He don't love you by Human Nature**

(Ok, here's the first of two new story's thought I'd up date before i go on holiday, so hope u like, LM x)

**

* * *

**

**He don't love you, No**

Neil Manson looked up from talking to Phil, as the double CID doors opened and three uniformed officers entered for the briefing, his attention was drawn to one officer in particular, but as she and PC Harman were too busy laughing at PC Stamp she hadn't noticed his attention to her. As the officers assembled in chairs she noticed for the first time that see was being watched, there eyes met for a brief second before she looked away.

**If I was your man  
I'd be here every day  
And if I was your man  
I wouldn't treat you that way  
He's never home  
He never calls  
How can you tell me he's yours?  
If I was him  
And you were mine  
Girl you'd know it for sure**

'Right you lot,' everyone turned as the DCI and Inspector entered and walked toward the white board to face there officers, during the briefing the CID doors opened and in came Sergeant Ackland followed by Sergeant Smith.

**If you were my girl  
I'd give you it all  
Why can't you see he's faking?**

They stood at the back, of the room, it was then that he caught the eye contact of one of his PC's and smiled. It was only when she smiled back, did Neil feel a red hot burning sensation in the pit of his stomach.

**He don't love you, no  
But he don't want anyone else to have you  
He don't wanna let go  
So baby tell me why you  
Let him treat you so  
When I would do anything to have you  
Make your mind up  
What you wanna do**

**He don't love you, No**

They agreed to go there separate ways, it wasn't fare on her he had said, she deserved a proper relationship ship, and that was what she had now, but some how he still felt ill every time he saw her with him, and he was starting to realize that it was more then affair.

**Oh  
Tell me  
Do you know his friends?  
Girl do you know the score?  
Don't you think its strange  
They don't know who you are?  
He takes you out  
To somewhere new  
Then he leaves you alone  
And if you talk  
To anyone  
Then he tells you to go **

Andrea's eyes widened as she smiled back, she was happy with Smithy, she had a happy relationship with warmth and security, but there was something missing that she didn't have with him. She glanced at Neil who's attention was back on the briefing. There was something about Neil that was different to Smithy, but she didn't know what, but she new it must be more then affair, if she was thinking of him when she was with some one else.

**You forgive him then  
He does it again  
Tell me how long will you take it?  
**

The scraping of chairs and the small gather of chatter, caught her attention she stud up and followed Yvonne out of CID, she had just walked threw the double doors when she felt the tugging on her arm and she turned to see her tall, sergeant smiling at her.

**He don't love you, no  
(He don't love you)  
But he don't want anyone else to have you  
He don't wanna let go  
(Don't wanna let go)  
So baby tell me why you  
Let him treat you so  
When I would do anything to have you  
Make your mind up  
(Make your mind up)  
What you wanna do  
He don't love you , No**

Neil couldn't hear what they were saying but he watched as he said something, she laughed and then a great sadness as she kissed him on the check before disappearing with Honey down the stairs.

**Make your mind up  
What you wanna do  
He don't love you  
Make your mind up  
What you wanna do **

**(Make your mind up  
What you wanna do)**

The rest of the day he spent in his office, not interested in work but lost in thought about Andrea, it was nearing midnight, when he had made a choice, he couldn't keep living like this he got up from his desk and walked threw the empty corridors towards Custody.

**Make your mind up  
What you wanna do  
He don't (He don't)  
Love you  
Make your mind up  
What you wanna do **

(Make your mind up  
What you wanna do)

Andrea had changed and was about to leave, sleep was over coming her, every bone was aching, she had been on her feet for more then nine hours. It was nearing half past midnight, and all she wanted to do now was go home and go to bed. She chucked her hairbrush back in her locking causing something to fall out of her locker and onto the floor.

**If you were my girl  
I'd give you it all  
Why can't you see that he's faking?**

Custody was empty and dark, to empty then was normal for it to be, he turned back down the corridor, walking slowly hands in pockets, glancing in rooms and up near by corridors but she wasn't there.

**Make your mind up  
What you wanna do**

Bending down she picked up the small envelope that had fallen out of her locker, there was something in it, looking in side something reflected of the light, something silver, and she pulled out a silver heart shaped necklace,the one she had rejected. Confused of how it had gotten there, she noticed there was something else in there and she pulled out a photograph of the pair of them and she felt a smile appear on her face, but vanish in a second she could't go threw that again, promises and let downs. Closing her locker she walked out of the locker room drooping the envelope in the bin on her way out.

He don't love you, No

Neil opened a door and stopped as she came towards him, avoiding eye contact she walked passed him, hands on the door, 'Can I talk to you?' turning around she, was impressed he was still her, at this time in the morning. 'It's the small hours of the morning Neil, I now your dedicated but this is ridiculous.' turning to leave she could here his calm voice as he turned to look at her. 'Well I didn't want to leave before seeing you.' she let out a deep sigh, she new what was coming.

**He don't love you, no  
But he don't want anyone else to have you**

As he went on, they were going down the same path again. 'There's nothing left to say.' she said as though that was it, she could see the disappointment in his face. 'And right now' I'm to tired and frankly to board of this sorry saga to go back over old ground.' he gave a small nod. 'Yeah well that's the point there's been eh, a development, for me anyway.' what is it about men, why can't they be simple and say what they mean instead of using big and long words and avoiding the point.

**He don't wanna let go  
So baby tell me why you  
Let him treat you so**

'I want to be with you, your all I think about.' she looked at the ceiling, here we go again. There was a pause.

**Now he'll do anything to have you  
Make your mind up  
**

'I'm going to leave me wife Andrea, for you.'

**What you wanna do**

She came out of her trance and stared at him, her mouth open, not quite believing what she had just herd.

**He don't love you, No**


End file.
